In this Core, we will ask the question: "Does SNP stratification predict systemic therapeutic drug responses in large, prospective randomized, controlled USA clinical trials?" For this purpose, we have obtained access to two such clinical trials in hypertension and renal disease, wherein the therapeutic drug responses occur to a beta-adrenergic antagonist (metoprolol), an alpha-adrenergic antagonist (doxazosin), a calcium channel antagonist (amlodipine) ACE inhibitors (ramipril or lisinopril), or a diuretic (chlorthalidone).